fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marduk
Marduk (マルドゥク Maruduku) is the second of the Royal Guards to be born in Bailong's Legion. He is the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, born from the Queen as the second member of the Royal Family having a rather calm behavior, ledding him to be the most rational and logical of the Family. Similar to his older brother Gorynych, six years after being born Marduk would have the mentality and body of a person with eighteen years, he would then be taught how to use eternano by his brother, he would then essentially learn Thought Projection by the simple desire of wanting to make a clone, Disassembly Magic because he wanted to divide himself into clones if the first magic didn't work and Telepathy because he wanted to comunicate with anyone using it. Years after being born and just after discovering Eternano, Marduk tries to teach the other hybrids since in his point view, Gorynych only talked but did not teach the hybrids, the latter group would begin to call him Duk. Appearance Marduk appears as a slim young man who have periodically 6 years, while he has 18 years mentally and physically since he is a Dragon-Human Hybrid. He has a gray tonned skin, light-silver hair which pass past his neck till his shoulders, hazel colored eyes which are half-opened, similar to his brothers Marduk's eyes tend to have a red-blood glow when his killing intent on, since he is a hybrid, Marduk has some dragonic traits and also human traits, he has very sharpy teeth on his mouth, gray colored horns at his head which are hidden by his hat, a large gray tail, claws at both his hands and feet, large red-blood wings which can be kept closed in his torso forming some type of red long vest. Marduk wears a white shirt hiddened by his black little vest, a silver tie, black long pants and black shoes, white butler gloves and even a black hat. Personality Of the Royal Guards, Marduk self-proclaims himself as the most loyal of the king like Gorynych, although Marduk states he is much more calm and rational, he always talk about what is right and logical. However, as a hybrid, this is his Achilles's Heel, much to Gorynych's annoyance who is the only who noticed it, Marduk is too much devoted to the king, to the point he fantasies on a perfect world ruled by the King only. If anyone ever refer to the king normally or in the case by his name, Marduk will explode in rage and will beat that someone until they can the King as "Your Highness", additionally Marduk may hates anyone who tries to influence the King into the peaceful way, as the King could dominate everyone in politics, Marduk wants the King to do it by force, by battling everyone who proclaims to be stronger than him. Marduk also states he is willing to kill one of his own if he needs to in order to keep the King stable, with this it is clear he will act according to what HE thinks the King wants to do. Gorynych, the only who did notice his secret behavior, stated Marduk is a Beast, a Nightmare, he is irrational more than any other living creature. Relationships History Marduk is the second of the Hybrid Royal Guards to be born in the Bailong's Legion Nest a few days after Gorynych, his name was given to him by his older brother and like him Marduk also ages three times faster than a human. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Being one of the Four Royal Guards and the second to be born, Marduk is considered to be one of the strongest soldiers more mentally than physically in the entire Legion and possibly in the entire Ca-Elum. After completing the required age and being presented to Eternano by his brother, Marduk tried to create a magic for himself or in this case a magic that suited his desires, however due to his lack of eternano control since he was only a expert after one class, Marduk couldn't create one, yet he discovered and used three. Even though he is a hybrid, Marduk is more of a intellectual person who rather fights usings his intelligence than his physical strength. During the claim of the Castle for the pregnant Queen, instead of beating up every man he found and kill them like Gory was doing, Marduk studied the human anatomy and after finding one of their Achilles's Heel, he went dancing towards the guards killing each with one strike of his tails, claws or even wings. Due to the efforts of the Queen after she accumulates one year of elemental food, Marduk was born with a tremendous power which is stated to be at the level of a S-Class/Guild Ace mage, and since he has dragonic wings, he is able to fly at excessive speeds and even use it during battle. Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Strength': Even though Marduk is not much of a physical fighter, and prefer to use his mind in combat, like the rest of his brothers, Marduk is very physically strong. In fact just with his wings and tail, he was able to take on an entire army of the Ca-Elum kingdom without much effort although he did hit them into their back head killing them in a instant, afterwards he picked all of their bodies and gave it for the other hybrids, however it should be noted he did not carry body by body, Marduk did lift all of them at once. Marduk was able to break the Castle's entrance with a single punch, because the troops of hybrids needed to enter to take over the place. *'Excessive Speed & Agility': Marduk is a very slim person and due to this, it helps him moves faster, like Gorynych, he is able to travel kilometers in mere minutes and with his large wings, he transforms the minutes in seconds. While battling the Ca-Elum's army, he was able to dodge all of their weapon-based attacks while seeming singing and dancing, and then cutting off the back of the back of their heads with his wings and claws. Another incredible feat is that once the Queen needed food, Marduk found the nearest island to be Thunder Island which is almost covered by a thunder rain, he was capable of flying through the island while dodging all of the thunders in a elegantic way and while singing. *'Excessive Reflexes': Marduk was able to dodge a lot of fast attacks from the Ca-Elum's army while his eyes were close and he was dancing eleganticly, he would then fastly and possibly using his instinct, he would hit the back of the head of the men with his wings and tail killing them at the same time. Again with his eyes closed and while dancing and flying, Marduk was able to dodge many thunder which were falling as rain in the Thunder Island. *'Immense Durability': Marduk's body is shown to be very durable, once he was born, Marduk fell off the egg he was in, additionally the egg was nearly 50 meters far up in the wall of the nest, when he was born, due to his ageness process, he was already born with a body of 3-4 years, due to the egg's position he fell off it and hit the floor making a little crater, however instead of being dead and do nothing, Marduk got up at the same instant and began to walk off the crater in order to find Gorynych. *'Immense Endurance': *'Immense Pain-Tolerance': Marduk was capable of surviving a fall of 50 meters when he was born and even though he felt something after hitting the ground, it didn't make him flinch as he was able to quickly get up. *'Genius Intellect': Even though he is very proficent when battling one-to-one, Marduk is also a expert if not master strategist. *'Flight': Since he has large red-blood colored dragonic wings, Marduk is able to fly at insane speeds as he is able to travel kilometers in seconds. Ways of Combat *'Proficent Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': Magic Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Is a type of Caster Magic and an illusion type of Magic in which the user creates fake bodies of humans by separating his maximum supply of Magic. It allows the user to create a translucent copy of his/her body. The thought projection can travel great distance apart from it's caster and still transfer information between themselves. Even though thought projections aren't really physical beings, they can still interact with physical objects. Once the thought projection reunites with it's caster, the caster's Magical power returns to normal. Also the user is capable of creating many different people. Not only can this thought projections live and think on they own, they also have their own emotions, personalities and can take a physical form and do actual life-like actions. A great amount of Magic power is needed to do this. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Is a Caster Type Magic in which the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Brain can use this Magic with mass people. Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai lit. Seperation): Is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several powerful mages. The caster makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. According to Gildarts, Natsu Dragneel was the first person to try to keep fighting after falling victim to this spell. This spell doesn't cause permanent damage since the object will return back to normal after a little while. Gildarts has also shown the ability to reconstruct the victim by motioning at the disassembled object. Quote Trivia *He is based off of August Seven from the Darker Than Black Series. *'Marduk' was the name of a Babylonian Dragonslayer. *Marduk's status are: Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Legion's Royal Guard Category:LGBT Characters